


Whatever Happened To Sarah Blake

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Blake is a demon. Surprisingly, everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened To Sarah Blake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to tie up some lose ends (mainly where Sarah actually vanished to after she died) and add some more happiness to this verse as well. Enjoy!

Sarah Blake went to Hell when she died. It wasn't a big surprise. After all, she had been harnessing demon powers to make her magic work and she knew the result of that. Sam had filled her in not long after they'd first met and she'd shrugged as if to say, "Well what can you do?" Sam had tried several times to convince her to take another course and revoke the contract on her soul but she had refused. Eventually he had given up and they'd settled into a decent friendship. Actually it had been better than decent because Sarah had been willing to die to ensure Sam would make the right choice.

She settled in Hell and smirked at anyone who tried to tell her the way everything was going to go. Four centuries in she was still mostly human and she hadn't said a word since she'd entered Hell. Oh she'd rolled her eyes and smirked and snickered, shook her head and nodded it, but not a single word had left her lips. After six centuries she changed quite naturally into a demon. Then she, once again, broke the norm by not bothering trying to leave. 

Hell was not a nice place. It was full of darkness and sulfur and fire and screaming. Not even the demons wanted to be in Hell most of the time. Sarah didn't care. She knew there was trouble up above, there had been whispers of the apocalypse, and she wanted to stay out of it so she bided her time and cooled her heels in Hell. She was patient and silent and amused. The apocalypse ended, the Leviathans had been freed, and Sarah turned her attention topside. After over twelve centuries in Hell she finally began to make her way upward.

Sarah passed through Hell without much fanfare and arrived topside to slip into her own body buried in the ground. Carefully she began to put herself back together, good as new. She crawled out of her grave after the last Leviathan had been dealt with. Sarah smiled and headed for her house. Her home was sitting abandoned, people in this quiet neighborhood were probably scared of it after she'd been mysteriously killed here. She showered, dressed in fresh clothes, and sang along to the radio when she drove into town to get something to eat. Her waitress looked at her as if she were a ghost and remained mysteriously silent throughout Sarah's entire visit to the restaurant. Sarah honestly didn't blame her. She tipped well and left without a backwards glance, returning to her home.

Most of her things were still there, untouched by now nonexistent family and friends who hadn't been able to risk coming back to see her place after she'd died. That was good. Sarah set out her tools and focused her mind on one particular angel. She beamed when she felt the wave of pure archangelic power emanating from him. Moments later she had a location. Sarah packed up her things, locked up the house behind her, and drove. Hours later she found herself in Blue Earth, Minnesota standing in front of a church that was pastored by Jim Murphy. The man wasn't a hunter himself but he had helped hunters for years, ever since his sister Carolyne had been murdered and returned to haunt him as a vengeful spirit.

A service was going on inside the church and Sarah felt no need to enter. Her entrance at this time would doubtlessly disrupt the proceedings. Twenty minutes later the service ended and people began filtering out, shooting curious glances in Sarah's direction. She smiled sweetly at them and the few that asked after her were told that she was waiting for an old friend and hadn't wanted to interrupt the service. Sam was one of the last ones out of the church, his expression more peaceful than she had ever seen it. He jolted to a stop when his eyes landed on her and she saw both delight and pain in his gaze.

"Sarah." Her name was raw and broken, a wound that hadn't yet healed. She smiled sadly at him.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." A moment later she was being hugged almost fiercely, as if he never wanted to let her go. She hugged him back, smiling so hard her jaw ached until she could make out what he was mumbling against her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she replied, clinging to him tighter when he tried to pull away. "It was just the right thing to do and I don't regret it."

"But you're a demon."

"I was going to get there some day," Sarah chided, finally releasing Sam and stepping back so she could grin up at him properly. "It just happened sooner rather than later. Now how's life?" Sam actually grinned at her, happy and free, and Sarah felt warmth well in her chest.

"The Leviathans are gone, Gadreel is dead, Lucifer is back home, and Purgatory is in order," Sam told her. "All in all, I'd say pretty good."

"He left out the pretty girl he's getting married to," a wry voice added and Sarah turned to see Gabriel leaning against the doorway. He smiled at her, glimmering with angelic grace, and she smiled back.

"What's this about a girl?" she teased Sam and he flushed.

"Meg," he said and on his tongue it sounded as if it were made of gold. "She's a Nephilim, to be promoted to be an angel eventually. We're bonding but she wanted a really wedding first." Sam looked purely happy, possibly happier than she'd seen him with Jess or Anna. Both girls had been precious to Sam, Jess with her kind heart and Anna with her blazing confidence, and both had seen Sam's love as something wonderful to behold. In fact, Sarah had no doubt that Sam had loved both Anna and Jess but the love hadn't been able to last. He and Jess had slipped apart, as naturally as two icebergs slowly drifting by one another, and Anna had died in the midst of a terrible battle never to return. Meg was, to Sarah's knowledge of everything Sam, something different.

"I'll have to meet her then," Sarah said and Sam nodded easily. "When's the wedding?"

"July," he told her

"I'll be expecting an invitation."

"You don't even have a house."

"Oh I'll have mine back soon," Sarah replied with a grin. "I just need your help with something."

"What?" Sam asked with mocking wariness as Gabriel watching them, obviously amused by their banter.

"I need you to transfer my funds to a new account and help me establish an identity. Or find someone who can do all that because I'm tired of not existing."

"There's a Horseman named Lily who can help you with that," Sam told her with an easy smile. "I can take you to her even."

"Great," Sarah said, reaching out an casually slinging her arm through Sam's. "Let's go then." Sam laughed, bright and cheerful and utterly free, and everything was right in Sarah's world once more.

Lily got her identity back within twenty-four hours. Sarah would willingly admit to anyone who asked that the Horseman was a genius with computers and hacking the government. She settled back in her own home and went back to work as if she hadn't been dead and in Hell for two years. Lily visited, and so did Sam. Three weeks passed and the wedding invitation arrived. There was a picture on the invitation of Sam and a girl with long dark curls. They were both staring, totally absorbed in one another as if the world around them didn't exist. Sarah smiled, marked the date on her calendar, and taped the invitation to her fridge.

On July fourteenth she found herself standing next to another demon, this one also in its original meatsuit. His name was Jake Talley and he had been Lily's roommate until she'd been eaten by a Leviathan and converted into a Horseman by Death. Now he was living alone in what was formerly their shared apartment looking for a new place to live. By the end of the night she had offered him a place to stay. Nine months later she found herself praying to Sam in the middle of the night to ask if it was strange if two demons got married in a church. The phone rang sixty seconds later and they had a two hour conversation with Sam freaking out for about half of it about Meg being pregnant. Sarah laughed until she cried and Jake came upstairs to ask what was going on.

On August seventeenth, just a little over a year after they'd met at Meg and Sam's wedding, Sarah and Jake got married. Sarah changed her last name to Talley and they bought a larger bed so they could share the same room instead of one resting upstairs and one downstairs. They even bought a cat named Marmalade who liked to lie in the windowsill next to the door and yowl when anyone set foot on the porch. It was like living a dream and Sarah didn't ever want it to end.


End file.
